


Mistletoe Mitjo

by McFaye



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, look its cold and i just wanted to write somethin a lil cute n festive, so more mitjo, to no ones surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: look fellas it just be some fluff





	Mistletoe Mitjo

/for this fic can we assume dean is dead in a ditch somewhere and nothing is wrong, please?/  
/also I’m experiencing winter in /Wisconsin/ so idk if this will be accurate to California standards/

Jonas shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms as he forced himself to keep walking. A couple times he stepped on a patch of ice, narrowly avoiding falling and breaking his tailbone. His face was red and his fingers were numb, but he was almost there. 

Of course, Mitch had offered to spare him the trip in the cold, even a generous proposal to “borrow” Scratch’s car, until Jonas pointed out it had no doors. Instead of making him go to any trouble, he decided to walk on his own, teeth chattering and wincing at the thin air. He ignored it and kept walking, clutching harder onto the sweatshirt over his first sweatshirt.

Finally, he made it to the front door of Mitch’s trailer, nearly collapsing at the thought of his body temperature going back to normal again. His fingers bristled against the icy pain as he knocked on the door. Mere seconds later, he heard the door open to show a familiar face inside.

“Spots... nice to see ya here.” Jonas tried to quell his smile at Mitch’s purposefully overdramatic drawl. 

“Nice to see you too, Mitch.”

Mitch turned around and sauntered back in, looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend following behind, scraping the snow off the bottom of his shoes on the rug. When he was about to cross into the living room, he was stopped.

“Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Joey.” Mitch pointed a bony finger to the ceiling, lined with sprigs of mistletoe he couldn’t avoid.

“That’s mistletoe, Joey. Can’t come in without a kiss.” The cheesiest tradition in the book. 

“Psh, Mi-”

“Them’s the breaks, Spots. Come on, I could keep ya warm…” He gestured to the arms he wrapped around himself as he tried to stop shuddering. 

Jonas scoffed, bringing his arms back to his sides, trying to will away the cold.

“And if I decline your offer?”

Mitch tilted his head as he leaned heavier onto the doorframe. The smarmy look he was sporting was infuriating yet charming. Somehow. 

“You won’t.” 

//please tell me some of u got that reference.//

He took another step closer to the boundary of festive plants, but not daring to cross it. Every inch closer he got just made Mitch bare his teeth more in that cocky smile of his.

“What makes you so sure about that?” 

He placed one foot directly under the sprigs, almost leaning his weight forward onto it before jumping back a pace. Mitch’s eyes narrowed as he realized he wasn’t coming in for the kiss. He brought his usual smirk as he looked back up to him. 

“Because you love me.”

“Tch, can’t deny /that/.” 

Mitch looked at him like a wolf staring down his prey. If the wolf loved the prey very much and wanted to hold it close but also look sort of intimidating to maintain his image.

Jonas ambled back over to the boundary line, hovering one foot above it before moving it back and smirking. It was only a matter of time before he actually did succumb, but teasing him was just as fun. He even looked hopeful, but it was snatched away every time he realized he was being toyed with. This meant war.

Mitch whistled loudly. A jingling noise and a pitter-patter noise increased in volume as it came closer. After glancing around for the source of the sound, Jonas looked to the floor. It was Mitch’s pet roadkill with jingle bells attached to his collar. 

“Awww, is he wearing-”

“A fuzzy Christmas sweater with candy canes on it and a jingle bell collar? Yes, yes he is. And he would absolutely love it if someone gave him some pets and treaaatttss….”

Mitch used his best innocent voice, grinning at his resolve weakening. If Jonas loved anything, it was Buddy in cute outfits. As someone who never had pets growing up, cute animals were definitely his weakness.

The freckled boy’s face lit up as he bent down to meet Buddy’s level and opened his arms wide, beckoning for him to scurry into his arms. The little pet began to run over to him but was stopped by Mitch placing his foot in front of his small face. The little creature backed up, looking over at Jonas before going to bite Mitch’s sock. 

“Oh come on-” He bent down and grabbed Buddy around the torso, pulling him up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. 

“Now you gotta kiss me /and/ Buddy.” 

With his fists on his hips and a pout, he did his best fake mad face, ending up looking more like a cartoon villain than actually upset. He gave an exasperated sigh and got onto his feet with glaring eye contact. 

“Mitchell….Middle Name...Mueller.” 

“Snrk, yes?” 

He stepped further, placing a foot above the boundary line. Mitch gave him a smug look, knowing he had enough of playing cat and mouse. As much as he didn’t want to admit, the aesthetic was nice. Even though he was fairly certain it was fake, any plant life in the trailer certainly made it look much nicer. On one wall he even saw some fairy light like the ones in his room. Granted, about half of the bulbs on the wire were busted, but it still gave some nice ambience. 

His hand rested on his bicep, and he got onto his tiptoes, leaning up to meet his face. Mitch was, of course, making no effort to lean down to make it easier for him. After a couple moments of barely missing the scruff on his chin, Mitch gave him some mercy and bent down, setting his lips onto Jonas’s. 

It was short and sweet, and it was enough to make Mitch happy. Walking in the cold had made Jonas rather clingy, and Mitch’s face and body were very warm. With enough willpower, he managed to pull off of him.

“/And/ Buddy.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and bent down to press a quick smooch onto his fuzzy little head, petting his soft little sweater.

“How come you don’t put this much effort into /your/ appearance?”

“Excuse you, I may look messy but it’s a very specific anaesthetic.”

“/Aesthetic/, honey.” 

“Psh, who cares about /words/ these days. All I care about is /my Spots/.” 

Suddenly, Jonas felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him to his chest with Buddy between them. Jonas placed a freckled hand on top of his fluffy head, scratching behind his small ears.

“Okay, you wan’ any hot chocolate?”

“Is it spiked?” Mitch placed his pet on the floor. 

“Tch, the vodka’s what makes it good!”

“It really doesn’t.” 

//

//look I just really love buddy okay he's a good boy//


End file.
